Megaman Unlimited
by Stiffster
Summary: Megaman Unlimited Possibly the Greatest Megaman story yet!
1. Megamn Unlimited: Beginning

**Megaman Unlimited**

Well this is my first story and I thought it would be great to start my story about Megaman! The story, of course, is going to start off while Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were allies. Rock, Protoman, and Roll have already been created. We will start when they are making the Robot Masters. First I will name some characters and their bios.

**Character guide**

**Dr. Thomas Right / Light** - Genius scientist who co-founded Right Labs and invented the first nine Robot Masters, as well as many other industrial and domestic robots.

**Dr. Albert W. Wily** - Colleague and former assistant of Dr. Light. After graduating from the same university as Dr. Light, the two founded Light Labs and developed the Robot Master. However, after the first six production-type Robot Masters were built, he reprogrammed them and attempted to use them to conquer the city

**Rockman / Mega Man** - DRN-001. The hero of the games, created by Dr. Light. Originally created as a lab assistant named "Rock", he was modified for battle after Dr. Wily reprogrammed the original Robot Masters.

**Roll** - DRN-002. Mega Man and Proto Man's sister. She was designed to be a household robot but is always eager to help out Mega Man.

**Blues / Proto Man** - DRN-000. Mega Man's brother and sidekick, he was created by both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. He was meant to be a prototype of the Robot Master AI system for Dr. Light's experiments.

**Rush** - Mega Man's robotic dog. Rush can transform himself into a springboard, a jet, a submarine or spaceship, and/or a suit of armor.

**Beat** - A robotic bird, Created to assist Megaman by any means possible.

**Beginning of the story**

Dr. Light: Hey Wily mind getting me that wrench over there.

Dr. Wily: Yes, of course because evidently I'm just a fucking monkey that you can push around all the time and not care about my feelings! Fat piece of shit!

Wily runs and cries to the nearest bathroom

Dr. Light: God damnit Wily why are you always a pussy? Fine then, stay in the bathroom, I'll get Rock to assist me.

Dr. Light goes to Rock's room and catches Rock and Roll making out

Dr. Light: WHAT THE HELL ROCK SHES YOUR SISTER!

Rock: ONLY BY GEARS! I LOVE HER AND I TOLD YOU THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH HER NO MATTER WHAT SHE IS TO ME!

Roll: Um Rock I thought this was just an oil check?

Rock: Well yes, but its turning into more!

Roll: Omg Rock I can't believe you tried having sex with me again, I've told you know about five different times.

Dr. Light: Roll please leave I need to have a talk with Rock for a second.

Roll leaves the room

Dr. Light: Now Rock you know your feeling lonely in the world, but you can't keep making out with Roll saying that she needs an oil check. Fool her once shame on her, fool her twice shame on her, fool her 369 times shame on you.

Rock: Dr. Light you don't know what its like. I have all these fluids inside me that I need to release, yet Dr. Wily won't let me defile him and Roll only wants me as a brother.

Dr. Light: I know, I know, Rock come on lets talk about this later I need to get some things done in the lab right now lets scadoodle.

Later in the lab after the Robot Masters are created

Dr. Light: Yes I'm proud to show you all the Robot Masters! The strongest, buffest, hottest robots out there. O yea except for Rock and Roll I guess. Wait your guys names make Rock and Roll?

Rock: Well yea you named us.

Roll: Yea fatass, do you know how much shit we catch for that?

Protoman walks in

Protoman: Oh hey guys I didn't see you there. twirls hair in the wind even though he is wearing a helmet I have a hot date tonight so I need to borrow the car dad.

Dr. Light: Absoultley Protoman, who is far more better than Rock in every single aspect.

Rock: That's totally not fair Dr. Light. I asked to borrow the car yesterday to go pick up my girlfriend!

Dr. Light: Yes Rock, but for one Protoman is better and is not a complete failure that I made when I was high. Two you don't have a girlfriend, you were most likely going to go to the superstore to pick up some lubricant and a gay porno.

Rock: That's not true! I would pick up female porn! Then I would rub on their um…boobies and I would dirty sanchez them…

Dr. Light: I rest my case.

Protoman: Its ok Rock someday you'll get a girl that doesn't vibrate and pop when your metal scrapes on her.

Rock: OK HER NAME IS SUSY AND SHE IS A FABULOUS BLOW UP DOLL!

Dr. Wily walks in the room

Dr. Wily oh hey guys don't pay any attention to me while I sabotage these robots and make them destroy the city.

Dr. Light: Wily not now were fight with Rock!

15 minutes later after Wily is done tampering with the robots

Dr. Wily: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH the robots are now all mine!

Protoman: Holy shit.

Rock: MY PENIS IS BIGGER THAN YOURS PROTOMAN!

Will Dr. Wily take over the city? Will Protoman have fun on his date? Will Dr. Light lose some wait? Will Roll ever get those boots she wanted? Will Rock ever stop having hot butt sex with his French Fiance Lapore!? Find out in our next chapter!


	2. Megamn Unlimited: Blades of Steel

**Megaman Unlimited: Blades of Steel**

Well this is the second chapter and its 2 years into the future. Not much has changed, except Dr. Light's weight, Roll didn't get her boots, Protoman got sexual assault harassments filed on him because he raped his date, and Rock and his fiancé broke up. Well I'm going to list the Master Robots just so we don't get confused. Everyone one chapter will be Megaman Fighting a Master Robots. In this Rock gets transformed into the lean mean fighting machine Megaman, Enjoy!

Cut Man: Designed for land reclamation work; in particular deforestation. Cut Man is an innocent child-like robot who was tricked by Dr. Wily on several occasions, and is shown to be quite stubborn and determined when he has a goal for himself.

Guts Man: Also designed for land reclamation work, but created specifically for construction of public works. He is Bomb Man's superior when on the job. Though lacking in common intellect, his brute strength more than makes up for the lack of intelligence.

Ice Man: Originally designed for the exploration and mapping of regions far below the temperature that humans can withstand, he also supervises transportation of supplies to various research teams on the continent. Afterwards, he got the job of transporting materials in cold warehouses. He is shown to have what could be considered a split personality disorder, talking to himself and switching between a timid, obedient personality.

Bomb Man: Also designed for land reclamation work. He and Guts Man were originally intended to work as a pair, with Guts Man functioning as a foreman. Bomb Man seems to be a bit immature, and "Party-centric" as Dr. Wily calls him, which can be dangerous as he treats his bombs carelessly.

Fire Man: Designed for waste management work; in particular incineration. Built to withstand temperatures in excess of 8000 °C. He can surround himself in a circle of flame and shoot balls of fire with impressive destructive properties. His power is lowered if the fire on his head is out.

Elec Man: Designed to oversee and control atomic energy power plants. At the time of his creation, Elec Man was often hailed as Dr. Light's greatest creation and boasts superhuman calculation speed and razor-sharp judgement, as well as a physical agility that would not be matched for some time. He is very conceited and egotistical, but is otherwise very responsible and competent. His mode of attack centers around him throwing electrically charged wires and later, compressed balls of electric energy.

Our story begins in Dr. Light's lab. The city is in peril by Dr. Wily and the Master Robots. Dr. Light is currently trying to convince Rock for an upgrade, since Protoman can't do anything because he's in prison for the lawsuits. Yes, it seems that the city isn't going to last long unless they have some great hero, preferably in blue come save them.

In Dr. Light's Laboratory

Rock: I told you 500 fucking times tubby no!

Dr. Light: Oh come on Rock don't you want to be cool like Protoman?

Rock: Yea and be a fucking pedophile, who likes to bring 12 year olds in my car and rape them while they cry for their mom!?

Dr. Light: YOU TAKE THAT BACK PROTOMAN WAS A SAINT AND SHE SAID SHE WAS 18!

Rock: Well I have news for you! She was a 12 year old little bitch!

Roll: Ok guys there is no point in us screaming at each other can't we just get along instead of fighting about this? Let's just make a compromise between the two of you ok?

Dr. Light: Well we can't make a compromise because pussy over there can't add some upgrades and be like his great brother Protoman!

Rock: If I was man would you love me!?

Rock runs off to his room while balling his eyes out

Roll: Come on Dr. Light was that really necessary? We all know he's a pussy and all, but he can never be like Protoman. He's just too big of a bitch. You have to accept him for who he really is.

Dr. Light: I guess your right. I should go talk to him shouldn't I?

Roll: Well no fucking duh, Dr. Shitface.

Dr. Light goes to Rocks room and talks to him

Dr. Light: Rock look, you're not like Protoman, your better than he is, much better.

Rock: Really?

Dr. Light: Fuck no. He's the best god damn robot alive, but I'll tell you what you are, the only hope for the city's survival.

Rock: I don't know if I'll be able to do it though, tell the truth I'm kind of scared.

Dr. Light claps his hands, and the robot dog Rush comes running in

Rock: HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?

Dr. Light: I made him for Protoman, but then I thought it was to gay and ridiculous and would probably make everyone laugh at him, so I'm giving him to you.

Rush: Bark Bark

Rock: HE TOLD ME HE LOVES ME! I LOVE YOU RUSH!

Dr. Light: Wow uh…yeah well son, tell me, will you save the city?

Rock: COUNT ME IN!

After 10 intense hours of ejaculation and upgrading, the process was finally a success

Dr. Light: Yes he is finally finished!

Roll: Dear god he looks like a blue piece of shit that someone just through together in 10 hours.

Dr. Light: Well I'm sorry bitch; I didn't know you were the greatest robot scientist alive.

Rock wakes up

Rock: Oh man look at me! I'm like a fucking power ranger! I look so fucking hot!

Roll: Wow, well I guess in his mind he looks good.

Dr. Light: Well son your ready, you have a laser cannon on your right arm which you can charge and your helmet has a device to which we can talk to you through.

Roll: Well Rock all you need now is a cool name.

Rock: Jellybean.

Dr. Light: Jellybean?

Rock: Jellybean.

Roll: Are you sure Rock I mean we could have like Evador, Kryptic, or-

Rock: Jellybean

Dr. Light: Well alright then I guess its Jellybean.

Jellybean: Ok guys well what is our first assignment.

Dr. Light: Well Jellybean, I have read up on the news reports, and one of my Master Robots downtown seems to be trimming people's hairs off and make tons of wigs.

Jellybean: Really? I kind of thought my first battle would be with a level 38 lighting wizard.

Dr. Light: What?

Jellybean: Never mind, what is this robot's name anyways?

Dr. Light: Cutman, his hedge clippers of to rebuild my garden, have evidently been turned into some kind of hair cutting mechanism.

Jellybean: I'M ON MY WAY!

Dr. Light: WAIT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!

Jellybean busts out of the laboratory and gets a call from Dr. Light

Dr. Light: Well fuck for brains since you just had to rush out quick, your going to be heading downtown in the square.

Jellybean arrives at the square astonished to see millions of wigs laying on the ground and a robot standing in the middle of them.

Cutman: Well, well, well if it isn't my brother Rock

Jellybean: It's not Rock anymore, it's Jellybean!

Cutman: Jellybean?

Jellybean: Jellybean.

Cutman: Jellybean?

Random man: YES JELLYBEAN FOR CHRIST FUCKING SAKES. WE KNOW IT'S A GAY NAME AND THIS FUCKING RETARD IS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR SAVIOR, BUT LET'S JUST START THE BATTLE ALREADY!

Jellybean fires his laser cannon at the man and the beam tears through his body with a flash

Cutman: Let's begin!

Cutman removes the giant silver blades from his head and throws them rapidly at Jellybean. Jellybean dodges and runs across a building then dives off charging his cannon. In midair his leg is slashed by the blades then he fires his beam off into a random area collapsing a building. Cutman jumps onto his flying blade and heads toward Jellybean. Jellybean fires his beam to make a hole in the ground and hops in getting the tip of his helmet scraped by the passing blade. Cutman dashes off the blade giving a kick to Jellybean in the head. Jellybean bursts out of the whole sending Cutman flying. While Cutman hanging in air, Jellybean flies up delivering a kick to Cutman's backside sending him flying higher. Both Jellybean and Cutman are hanging in air. Cutman severely injured. Jellybean charges the laser cannon to full power and sends a giant energy blast hurdling towards Cutman. No matter what Cutman couldn't dodge the blast and was struck by the intensive blow. All that lied in a 5 mile radius was rubble. Jellybean floated down to earth and Cutman lay on the rocky land.

Cutman: So much power, in such a fairy uniform.

Jellybean: Well Cutman, seems you had a bad day, take some down, sing a sad song just to turn it around.

Cutman: What are you like some kind of Mega man?

Jellybean: What did you just say?

Cutman: What are you?

Jellybean: No after that.

Cutman: Like?

Jellybean: AFTER THAT!

Cutman: Mega man?

Jellybean: Yes, Mega man. Put it together to form Megaman, brilliant.

Cutman: Well I'm going to copy right it then!

Jellybean fires one last beam into Cutman's skull

Jellybean: Now your not bitch, consider me Megaman.

Megaman heads back to the laboratory for a little party

Dr. Light: CONGRATULATIONS MEGAMAN! YOU'VE DEFEATED ONE OF THE MASTER ROBOTS!

Megaman: Hh you know it was nothing just anything a simple blast here, blast there.

Roll: Wow Rock! You're pretty amazing now!

Megaman sends a fist hurdling towards Roll's face colliding his knuckles with her cheek

Megaman: IT'S FUCKING MEGAMAN BITCH! GET IT RIGHT OR I'LL SEND YOUR ASS TO THE DOGS!

Dr. Light, Megaman, Rush, and Roll start laughing about the whole thing and have a rocking party!

Well this ends it for chapter two hope you guys enjoyed the whole battle sequence they'll get better, trust me. Chapter three will be coming soon called," Megaman Unlimited: Buff and Blue Collide!"


End file.
